Not Over You
by Lizzy55
Summary: Maura has come back from a vacation after breaking up with Jane. Jane has to figure how to deal with Maura. Sorry, bad summary.


A/N: This is loosely based on Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw

If anyone sees any errors please let me know.

I do not own these characters.

* * *

"Maura," Jane whispered as she slowly woke up. In her sleep induced fog she put her arm out as if expecting to find someone there.

That moment when you're just barely awake, when your dreams are still real, that was the worst time for Jane. Almost every morning Jane woke up still expecting to find Maura lying next to her. Every morning she was disappointed. She sighed and sat up, looking over at the other side of the bed a tear slid down her cheek. It had been unoccupied for almost two months.

Jane got up and stared getting ready for work, trying not to think about Maura.

* * *

Jane slowly entered the morgue hoping that Korsak was already there and that she wouldn't have to Maura alone. She looked around and saw that Maura was prepping for an autopsy. Maura turned around when she heard footsteps approaching. Jane walked over to an empty table, feeling Maura watching her, and leaned against it.

"Hello Jane," Maura said not letting any emotion through.

"Maura, it's good to see you."

"So… how are you?"

"I'm okay, Maura," Jane looked up and offered a weak smile.

"That's good, Jane"

"How was your trip?"

"It was wonderful; Paris is beautiful in the summer."

An awkward silence followed as they waited for Korsak to join them. It was the first time they had spoken in a while. Not long after their break up Maura had decided to use some of the vacation time, she rarely used any so there was plenty.

"Hey, Dr. Isles. It's good to see you back." Korsak walked in.

"It's good to be back. Shall we get started?" Maura proceeded to begin the final results of the autopsy and the lab reports.

When the autopsy was over Jane and Korsak were headed out when he turned back. "Hey Doc, you should come by the Robber tonight."

"I would love to, thank you."

* * *

Back up at her desk Jane opened her top drawer and slowly pulled out a strip of photos, they were taken only a month before they broke up. Jane had seen a photo booth on one of her forced shopping trips with Maura and had pulled her in. That had been a good day. Jane was pulled out of her memories when her phone rang.

"Rizzoli," Jane said with a bit of annoyance.

A cheerful voice came on the phone, "Hi, this is Melissa from Le Chateau. I was calling to confirm your reservations for this Saturday at 7:00."

"Oh…um," Jane had to think for a moment. She had made those reservations months before, it was a very popular restaurant that Maura had wanted to go to. Saturday would have been their 2nd anniversary.

"Yeah, but could you put it under Maura Isles name? Could you also have a 2007 Cabernet Sauvignon from Horse Creek ready?" last Jane knew that was Maura's favorite wine.

"Of course we can."

"Thanks, would it be possible to pay for the wine now?"

"Yes ma'am I can do that."

"Great, my card number is…"

When she hung up the phone she sighed and stared at her desk.

Korsak looked over, "You okay over there Rizzoli?"

"Fine, just thinking." She looked over at him then started going through the case file again.

At the end of the day they had caught the murderer and were packing up when Frankie came in.

"You coming tonight Jane?"

"Yeah, for a little while," she finished getting her things together headed out the door with Frankie.

* * *

The Robber

Jane was staring intently at her barely touched beer, not really paying any attention to the conversation going on around her.

"Jane… Jane!" a hand suddenly appeared in front of her face. Frankie was trying to get her attention.

"What Frankie."

"Maura's here," he said

Jane looked up to see Maura opening the door. She got up from the table and went to the bar and ordered a glass of wine for Maura. When she got back to the table the only chair left was right next to Maura. She set the wine in front of her and sat down.

Maura looked up when the glass was set in front of her. "Thank you Jane."

"No problem."

With Maura here Jane paid more attention to what was going on. She felt like she had to show Maura that she was doing okay.

Frankie leaned over and whispered to Korsak, "This is most alive I've seen her since they split up."

"Yeah, I don't know if this is a good thing or not."

It was only about a half hour later when Jane realized that she couldn't keep this up and said, "I'm going to head home."

"Already, you haven't even finished your beer?" Frost piped up from next to Frankie

"Yeah, I'm beat. It's been a long day" Jane got up and tossed some money down on the table to pay her part of the bill. She walked out and headed for her car.

* * *

Jane plopped down on the couch. Jo came running and jumped on the couch with Jane. She looked at all the photos, all the memories that hung on her walls; she didn't have the heart to take any of them down.

"Jo, what am I supposed to do? How can I face her every day when I could barely be in her presence for half an hour? I miss her so much Jo, but I want her to be happy. She seems like she is."

She stood and went into the kitchen. "Come on Jo, dinner."

Jane poured Jo's food into her bowl then filled up her water. When Jo was finished she took her for a short walk. The whole time she was thinking about Maura and how good she looked today. She realized how long they had been out and headed back to the apartment.

Jane and Jo went back to bedroom. She stripped and put on an old jersey that Maura had liked to wear. She decided that this coming weekend she would start packing up some of the reminders of their relationship. As hard as that would be she thought it would be worse to keep everything around.

She crawled into bed and patted the mattress, asking Jo to jump up. Once Jo was up Jane made sure that her alarm was set and closed her eyes, excited and yet dreading the dreams that would come. She knew they would be of Maura.


End file.
